New Years Eve
by ThoseNights
Summary: Just another New Year's fanfic with the gang. A/A because it's adorable.


**A/N: **Kay, so, I decided to do an extremely cliched New Year's fanfic. Hopefully, it didn't come out too horribly. Happy 2011 everyone :D

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, so don't ask.

**

* * *

**

"T-minus one hour until twenty-eleven!" Eames shouted as he walked into the warehouse. On any other normal day, the grey and dreary warehouse-turned-workspace would be exactly that- grey and dreary. But tonight was a night for celebration; after all, it was New Years eve. And everyone knows that New Years calls for decorations. Ariadne had spent hours decking out the warehouse with streamers, lights and balloons. "Not bad on the decorating, love." Ariadne beamed with pride.

"Yeah, it looks amazing. Very festive," Arthur commented. Ariadne smiled, but turned her head in hopes of hiding her blushing.

"Thanks," She laughed. The whole gang from the Fischer case was all there; even Saito, who originally had other plans to ring in the New Years but quickly dropped them after being invited to the group's party. Yet, there was still someone missing... "Has anyone seen Cobb?"

Everyone looked around as if just noticing that their master Extractor wasn't there. "He said he was coming, correct?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, I talked to him less than an hour ago. He should have been here by now," Yusuf thought aloud, downing another glass of champagne.

"Who should have been here by now?" The familiar voice floated through the concrete building. However, the voice didn't match the person, or rather _people_, that came into sight first. Instead of Cobb, two towheaded children, still in their pajamas, ran onto the scene. Screaming the names of their makeshift aunt and uncles, the children scampered across the warehouse floor.

"Phillipa! James! What are you two doing here?" Ariadne laughed as Cobb's oldest daughter, Phillipa, crushed her neck in a tight hug.

"Daddy said we can stay up to ring in the New Years!" The young girl laughed.

"Yeah? Are you going to stay up all night with us?" Arthur asked with a slight smile on his face as he bent down to eye-level with James.

"Uh-huh. I'm four now," James showed Arthur his age by holding up four fingers on one hand, "That means I can stay up real late."

"Well, we'll see." Arthur stood up straight, ruffling James' hair as he did so. "Couldn't find a babysitter?" He asked, addressing Cobb.

The Extractor laughed, "No. Don't say that I didn't try though."

"Thirty minutes!" Eames exclaimed excitedly.

"Gosh, Eames, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you are more excited than the kids." Ariadne laughed.

"What's not to be excited about? It's a new year- a fresh start," The Forger grinned wickedly.

"So, it's been a tradition for me to name at least one good thing and one bad thing that happened the past year on New Years Eve," Ariadne said, "I think we should do it. I'll go first. My good thing is that I joined this team. My bad thing is that I almost nearly got killed doing it." She smiled. "Your turn, Arthur."

Arthur looked surprised and rather unwilling to participate in the fun. "No, that's okay. Cobb, you can go."

"Well, I-"

"No! That's not how it works!" Eames interrupted. "Arthur, darling, you have to go."

After much taunting from the rest of the team, Arthur finally held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, I'll play along. My bad thing is that we went almost three months without a case and I really figured that we were done for. My good thing," He trailed off, lost in thought. What was good about this year? He received a really nice Armani suit for Christmas? No, that wasn't good enough. They successfully completed an impossible mission in just under two months? No, that was too work-related. The fact that he had possibly met the love of his life? Maybe. He would just have to reword it. "My good thing is that I met a talented, intriguing and extremely lovely young woman." He made sure to keep eye contact with Ariadne through the whole sentence, hoping that the hint was direct enough. He knew he had hit the mark when she turned beet-red and averted her eyes.

A tensed silence passed among the group as the meaning of Arthur's words sunk in. Eventually, the silence was shattered by gagging sounds coming from, none other than, the class clown. "Oh, gag me with a spoon!" Eames shouted, pretending to stick a finger down his throat. "Cobb, just go so we don't have to listen to these lovebirds anymore."

Cobb laughed humorlessly. He didn't like the idea of his co-workers developing a relationship. He had been married to Mal when they worked together, and look how well that had turned out. For now, though, he would just have to live with it. "My good thing is that I finally got to get back home." He shot a loving side glance at his children, who were quietly playing on the floor. "My bad thing... would be getting arrested back in August." He laughed at the memory.

They had just completed a tricky extraction job on a drug dealer; they had been trying to get information on his clientele for a local police force that had heard about Inception. Unfortunately, the drug dealer brought backup- the FBI. After six hours in a jail cell with Eames, Cobb had to explain to the FBI director about the big misunderstanding. The incident, however, just reminded them of how dangerous their jobs truly were.

Eames also laughed, remembering that night. "I'm going to have to go with that as my bad one, as well. Those jail cell beds aren't exactly luxurious." That earned a round of laughter from the crowd. "As for the good news, well, I'd have to say that impossible mission that I singlehandedly saved!" That comment, however, earned him several slaps to the back of the head. "Okay, okay. I _may_ have had some help from you guys!"

He laughed.

"Saito, please save us from this imbecile." Ariadne said with a roll of her eyes.

"My experiences are rather obvious. My bad thing is that my company almost went under, and my good thing is that you all saved it."

"See? That's what I like. Direct and to the point!" Eames shouted with a fit of laughter to follow. "Okay, Yusuf, your turn!"

"My goo-"

"Ohmygosh! Two minutes!" Eames burst out, darting over to an old television set and turning it on. He set it to a local station, televising a celebration near the Eiffel Tower. A small countdown timer in the corner of the screen advertised that there was less than a minute remaining. The whole team gathered around the small display, crowding each other to get a better look at the festival.

_"10... 9.. 8..."_

They all chanted with excited grins plastered on their faces. Casually, Ariadne reached down and intertwined her fingers with Arthur's. He smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

_"7... 6... 5..."_

Arthur moved closer, wrapping his arm around her waist from behind. He rested his chin on top of her head. This all was too surreal, he almost couldn't believe it was happening.

_"4... 3... 2... 1!"_

The countdown timer had finally reached the magic number- 12:00. Everyone burst out into cheers and applause, glad that the past year was said and done with and the promising new year could officially begin. Phillipa and James each pulled apart a paper popper, sending confetti everywhere. Ariadne gave everyone hugs, but the men settled on gentlemen-like handshakes.

"Come here," Ariadne giggled, pulling Arthur away from the group. She smiled up at him warmly and wrapped her arms around his neck while pulling him into a deep kiss. He tightened his hold on her, never wanting to let go. After what seemed like forever, they broke apart- both of them smiling like delusional idiots.

"A perfect start to a new year," Arthur whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

"A perfect start to a perfect year." Ariadne confirmed. "Happy new year, Arthur."

He smirked, "Happy new year, Ari."

* * *

**A/N:** Awwwh. Wasn't that special? Yeah... Review?


End file.
